


vicious grind and shove

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Implied Torture, M/M, Non Consensual, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No angel is coming to save him, and there's no deal. No offer. Lucifer hasn't paused in his work and told Sam that it will all end if he just says yes. It's not ever going to happen, and this is it. This is his eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vicious grind and shove

Sam never thought he would envy Dean for anything about the time his brother spent in hell, but he does. God, he does. More than one thing, actually.

Dean was rescued. He had an angel swoop down and take him away, to safety. Back to the world above. Plus, he had the chance to make it stop. Yeah, he had to torture souls, and it must have been horrible, but at least he stopped it. Sam isn't going to get any of that.

No angel is coming to save him, and there's no deal. No offer. Lucifer hasn't paused in his work and told Sam that it will all end if he just says yes. It's not ever going to happen, and this is it. This is his eternity. No rescue and no bargain and nothing to save him from Lucifer.

He doesn't know where Michael is, doesn't know about Adam, it's just him and Lucifer. He screams until his throat is hoarse (almost soothing compared to where Lucifer is slowly pulling out his intestines), screams for help. Anyone, anyone at all. Mostly Dean. He screams and screams for his brother. He wishes Dean would save him. He calls his name over and over, but of course Dean can't hear. Wouldn't do anything about it even if he could because Sam told him, made him promise, not to. No deals with demons, no working with monsters of any kind, no putting his life in danger to rescue Sam. He'll be with Lisa and Ben, safe, domestic, and happy. Maybe- maybe he might even be able to move past Sam being in hell, maybe one day he'll be with his new family and at peace.

It's all Sam can hope for, the only thing that gets him through the...days? He has no idea how long he's been here. There's no sun to rise and set, no calendars or clocks. He could have been down here for centuries, or even for just a few hours. It's one big block of pain. Lucifer breaks him and breaks him, and within an unmercifully short time, he's healed. Even when Lucifer isn't cutting into him or ripping him into pieces, he hurts Sam, tells him things. All kinds of things.

The worst thing that he does (and in a never ending nightmare of horrible, it's really saying something when there's a 'worst') is when he wears Dean's face while he violates Sam. It's made even more awful by the fact that he only pretends to be Dean when he's got him split open and screaming.

"God, Sammy, you don't know how much I've always wanted you like this." He knows it's not Dean, he knows, but- it's so hard to remember that when it sounds just like his brother, the way he'd moan when he was in Sam. "Always wanted to hold you down, give it to you like this and make you bleed. Make you scream. Mmm, your begging is so sweet."

Dean said that to him once, told him he loved to hear Sam beg, but it was Sam begging for more, and Dean told him how good he was and just how much he loved him after. Now it's pleas for Lucifer to stop that Sam can't hold back, though he knows it's ineffective. Nothing will make him stop. Lucifer is the devil; there is no mercy. No pity. He doesn't care that it's tearing Sam into shreds, inside as well as out, doesn't give a single fuck.

"Aren't we lucky, Sammy? Nothing and no one to interrupt us, we get to have this forever. Whenever I want."

Vicious grind and shove and Sam screams again, trying to get away, but chained down and unable to. There's no unconsciousness here, no death, no silent, pain free moments. He longs for the ability to pass out as Lucifer starts peeling strips of skin from his chest.


End file.
